There are many reasons an end-user may seek to have access to a large number of identically sized beverage containers. Whether as a restaurant proprietor or setting a table for holiday dinner consumers require multiple units of similar sized vessels. Given this well-established need, ingenious marketers have defined innumerable ways of applying indicia, labels, or graphics upon containers of all shapes and sizes to designate factors irrelevant to the consumption of the contents of these containers. Such factors include, but are not limited to: manufacturer or source of origin of the vessel or its contents, affinity for a particular location, emotion, or concept, and advertising of consumer brands, sports teams, movies, or the like. Disposable and re-usable beverage containers in a variety of materials have also been promoted as collectibles in which each unit of the collection may differ from the others in terms of a particular character, color, image, or other attribute within the overall concept of the collection. The novel characteristic of the present invention, however, is that the collection of containers not only comprises a conceptually similar group of individual units, but also physically presents a composite image when the individual units are nested together into a single whole article.